


Rainbow Diva

by Hawkflight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Zero
Genre: Background Character Death, F/M, Poetry, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: Things were different before she came, but everything was far more interesting when she dragged him out from the lab.





	

**Author's Note:**

> That's right. More for this pair. And I ain't stopping anytime soon.

It's dark  
Black and white  
Before she steps in.

The water is no longer still,  
She creates ripples  
On the surface  
In rings of _pink_.

The air no longer empty,  
But full of screams,  
Laughter.

She paints  
His world in color.

Some more than others:  
Puke green,  
Acidic yellow,  
Aerate blue,  
Metallic red.

To make it erupt  
In flames,  
Devoured by the  
Hungry roar.

She pulls a trigger  
And the glass _shatters_.

No longer  
Is it one perfect whole,  
But scattered  
In pieces on the ground.

Stained with her colors,  
To create whatever image she wants.

It's breathtaking,  
Quite literally for some,  
Those who fall  
And don't get up  
When they try to cross her path.

Junko Enoshima  
The Ultimate Rainbow.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Kdrew's "Bad Girl"


End file.
